


Septiplier: Indulgent

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Septiplier: Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd like to blame RobertIDK for making me want to write this. The song, the fanfic, you've ingrained it into my brain!  
> Secondly, I love make-out scenes. They are literally my favourite thing to write. Next to it are sad scenes. xoxo

Jack was going be here soon.  
Mark tried to stop reminding himself, but he felt giddy inside. Jack was going to be here, with Mark, staying in Mark’s house. Why did that make him so excited?  
Mark was seated on his couch, impatiently tapping his foot, phone in hand as it tapped in rhythm against his thigh. He was supposed to get a text from Jack when he got there. Mark wanted to pick him up, but Jack insisted on a cab. So Mark was left to sit there and wait for an indication.  
A knock at his door.  
Mark jumped from his seat, waited. Another knock. It couldn’t be Jack, Jack was supposed to text him first, right? No message on his phone.  
Mark approached the door and opened it slowly, not even thinking to see who was on the other side through the peephole when he was attacked by two long arms.  
“Boo!” a familiar Irish tone said with bubbling laughter. Mark physically jumped and Jack pulled away. “Scared you, didn’t I?”  
“Jesus Christ, Jack!” Mark said, letting his own laughter out. Jack looked over Mark’s shoulder.  
“Were you just...sitting there waiting for me?” Jack asked, confused.  
“Uh...,” Mark hummed, but didn’t utter anything. Yeah, he was, but that would be...weird.  
“Hey, it’s okay if you did! I was kind of nervous, I’ve never gotten to stay in your house before!”  
“Well, I mean, since it’s just me now, I had an extra room, so...” Jack laughed again.  
“Can I bring my stuff in, or are you just goin’ to stand there like a goof?” Mark shook his head. Good God, he was out of it.  
“Yeah, yeah, here,” he said, grabbing one of two bags Jack brought and leading him inside. “This way.” Jack followed as Mark went to the extra bedroom, which seemed a lot more empty than before. But still, it was better than the couch.  
“Cool,” Jack grinned. Mark chuckled, albeit nervously. “Uh... Mark, are you okay? Your face is red.” Mark faced Jack fully now to see Jack with a grin and furrowed eyebrows. Mark hadn’t even noticed how much his face heated up.  
“LA weather,” Mark said. Jack looked out the bedroom window.  
“It’s nearly about to rain.” Mark looked out and immediately regretted his lie. Well, he couldn’t really call it a lie because if it wasn’t the weather, then he didn’t know what it was.  
It certainly wasn’t Jack. Never.  
Well... Maybe a little bit.  
“It’s going to be late soon, isn’t it?” Jack said, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “It’s really early in Ireland right now, I should be asleep.”  
“What time?” Mark asked.  
“Well, it’s nine at night now, so...,” Jack counted on his fingers, “it’s, like, five in the morning in Ireland.”  
“Wow.” Jack laughed, then yawned.  
“Uh, if it’s okay with you, I kind of need a nap or something.” Mark shrugged.  
“Same here.” Jack grinned for about the tenth time since he’d arrived.  
“So I guess I’ll see you in the morning?”  
“Yeah.” Mark smiled. “Night, Jack.”  
“Night.”  
Mark headed to his bedroom, only pulling off his jeans and just lying down on his bed, trying to figure out what he was so God damn flustered about. Jack, sure, but that was because he hadn’t had Jack stay at his house before. But why was he going over the limits with it?  
Jack seemed so happy to see him, hugged him at the door, big grins everywhere, and just... There were way too many factors to this. He just needed to sleep on all of this...  
Mark jolted awake and hit his head on the bedframe, a loud thud echoing throughout the house. Mark yelped in surprise and sat up as much as he could, holding his head. Just a small bump, nothing to be worried about.  
“Mark?” a voice came from the door. Mark froze up. Who was in his house? “Mark, it’s Jack, are you okay?” It came back to him that Jack was staying in the other room. How could he forget something like that? Mark looked to the doorway to see Jack with one hand rubbing his eyes, the other propping his head with his elbow on the doorframe, ankles crossed, shirtless with boxers.  
Way too much to take in.  
So much, in fact, than Mark leaned to his left and fell to the floor in a heap.  
“Mark, Jesus, are you okay?” Jack said, rushing to where Mark was trying to get up with a groan of discomfort.  
“Yeah, fine, I’m fine,” Mark assured, standing up slowly. Jack placed on hand on his shoulder, the other on his arm. “That’s okay, you don’t have t-” And then Mark slipped, sending him back onto his bed.  
And Jack along with him.  
Rather...on top of him. Straddling tightly with both hands on either side of his face.  
“Jack, are you...okay...,” Mark said, the last word fading into a tremor when he focused his vision on Jack, green hair hanging in front of his eyes, Jack’s eyes flitting over him, mouth parted just enough to see a small part of his teeth.  
“...Mark?” Jack said, but this time quietly. Like his face was getting closer.  
“Yeah?” Mark replied in the same tone. Mark watched as Jack got closer, his lips got closer to his, and God, the anticipation was killing him right now.  
And finally, finally, he felt Jack’s lips against his own, slow but sure, nervous and tentative. Body lowering just a little bit more to feel Jack’s stomach on his own, chests untouched. Mark kissed back just a bit more as he closed his eyes, and that seemed to get everything going.  
Jack moved his arms closer to Mark’s head, letting himself relax as he kissed Mark, trying to pinpoint just what he could do to get that right balance. The he remembered, and moved his hand to carress Mark’s scalp softly, playing with the hair. Mark sighed and became more passionate, his hands going to play with Jack’s hair, a little rougher than he meant. Jack pulled on his own hair on purpose, and his free hand gripped at the sheets, because good God, he loved that, and Mark could tell, too.  
Mark gripped a little tighter and pulled just a bit, but that was enough because Jack moaned into his mouth, and Mark tasted his tongue there, nice and sweet, like coffee and candy. Like how he imagined it tasted.  
Jack’s hand let go of Mark’s hair and moved as he balanced himself on his other, the now-free hand nearing Mark’s face where he traced little lines with his thumb across his jaw before he moved to Mark’s side, where it wavered across his shirt. Like a jolt to Mark, Jack’s hand travelled under his shirt, pushing the bottom hem up to Mark’s chest, revealing his skin. That was the first point that Mark really felt something in him. Something about Jack’s hand on him, something about the way he traced circles, massaged, touched. Just felt...really good.  
After just doing that, Jack made the desicion to kiss somewhere else. Along Mark’s cheek, his jaw, down to his neck. Mark opened his eyes for the first time since this had started, looked at his ceiling which was plain white, shadowed with the night. He listened, heard rainfall outside paired with his and Jack’s heavy breathing.  
Jack made little test bites, trying to find the best place to kiss and bite and pull. Mark whimpered when Jack reached a certain place, somewhere on the side of his neck. Jack bit there, around there, testing again. Trying to taste and feel, before he bit in the right spot and Mark whimpered more, his knees pressing together, grip on Jack’s hair tightening more. Jack bit again, a little more, gave it a tug, then let go, kissing where his teeth marks were. Mark tilted his head back, stretching his skin a little, and Jack grazed around the spot with his teeth.  
This was so much, so much for Mark. This was everything he wanted. This was everything he dreamed.  
This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm going to be honest, the love bite stuff was a little hard for me to write. On one hand, I adore love bites. I wouldn't mind if one of my friends came into my room and just did it.  
> On the other hand, the only time someone's actually given me love bites was this one guy, and that event caused some of my anxiety. So you can imagine what I was thinking about while writing that.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it regardless! And don't worry about me! Once someone else gives me them bites, I'll probably be better about it. xoxo


End file.
